Element of Honesty (Book 1 in Lost Magic series)
by creeprz156
Summary: When Lief finds he can defeat the Shadow Lord using the magic of friendship, Equestria is conquered by the Shadow Lord and the Elements of Harmony are scattered around Equestria and other lands. Each gem is trapped in a cage which lies in 6 temples. To open each cage companions must find someone else who represents an element along finding an item which will them become a key.


**Lost Magic**

**Hello and welcome to another one of my stories! This is also going to be a series if you were wandering.**

**Also I'm a fan of MLP if you're asking. Now I know you're gonna say I'm a brony but hey, once you watch an episode, ya can't stop. Okay?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Deltora Quest belongs to Emily Rodda**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is magic belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro**

**So let us begin!. . .**

King Lief stared down at his belt, the seven gleaming gems shining in their medallions. He looked out as the sun began to set, (or lower, if you live in Equestria). The young king was glad for he freed the citizens of the kingdom of Deltora. But he still thought, the Shadow Lord yet defeated, was not destroyed and his envy is a thousand years to a blink of an eye. There must be a magic, a magic yet so powerful that it could free Deltora for eternity.

Lief dashed to his and Jasmine's chamber. Sweat poured down his forehead. On the way he met Jasmine cradling their firstborn, Anna.

"What's the problem, dear?" asked Jasmine.

"Nothing. . .just thinking about something"

"Ohh. . .okay!"

Lief then started to run again and jumped onto the bed. When he did this, the rainbow Opal started to glow and he started to see a vision, clear in his mind.

He saw six gems.

One was orange like the topaz and was apple-shaped, like the apples he used to steal, before his quest to find the lost gems of the magic Belt of Deltora.

Another was a pink gem. It was butterfly-shaped.

The next was a light-blue gem. It was like the gems studded on Jasmine's was balloon-shaped.

The consecutive one was purple as the Amethyst. It was diamond shaped.

The following one was red as the great Ruby. It was lightning-bolt shaped, like the storms that hit Deltora.

And the final gem was magenta coloured. It was a star with six-points and glowed.

Lief quickly woke up, it was in the evening. He jumped out of bed and wandered what those strange gems were. Lief walked down the stairs and entered the Libray. He saw the Toran lady, Marilen busily checking the shelves for overdue books.

Lief walked up to Marilen and asked, "do you know what these are?" as he began to draw the six gems that he was clueless about.

"Hmm. . .I found this book when Ranesh my baby and I were walking in the city of Del the other day"

"Where is this book?"

"On the shelf to your left"

Lief stumbled across to the left shelf. He then found a strange-looking book, called: _The Elements of Harmony _Lief turned to the first page and began to read:

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony throughout the land. _

_To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn, the younger brought out the moon to begin the night._

_Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects all the different kinds of ponies._

_But as time went on the younger sister grew resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept in her beautiful night. _

_One fateful day, the younger sister refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn_

_The eldest tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness. . .NIGHTMARE MOON!_

_She vowed to shroud the land in eternal night._

_Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to Ponydom. . .THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!_

_Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently into the moon._

_The elder sister took on responsibility for sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since!_

Lief closed the old book. So those six gems are the Elements of Harmony! But what do they do, and what power do each gem have? And the magic belongs to the land of Equestria, a land that is unknown to all Deltorans. He got out some pen and paper and started to write.

"_Dear, Zeean and Doom,_

_I have just realised that the tyranny of the Shadow Lord can be destroyed not defeated by using six mystical jewels called 'The Elements of Harmony'. Each gem must be united to harness their magic. This magic belongs to an unknown land called 'Equestria'. I want you to come to Del to help me find more information about the Elements of Harmony. I await your response_

_Signed, King Lief"_

Meanwhile, in Equestria Princess Twilight and her friends were now free from the rule of Tirek. Twilight looked upon the balcony of her crystal tree house. The citizens of Equestria were free from evil, and if another evil tries to conquer, Twilight and her friends will use their friendship to defeat the evil. For the magic of friendship was most powerful. Twilight kept gazing over Ponyville when the sky started to turn black and six strange flying creatures were heading towards the grotto of the Tree of Harmony. Twilight flying as fast as Rainbow Dash all the way to the grotto. A cloud of smoke hung over the grotto as the six beasts flew out carrying each an element of harmony. "Stop!" cried Twilight zapping them with beams of her Alicorn magic. But it was too late, the six beasts flew off spreading each element in one corner of Equestria and other lands. The startled princess looked up at the sky as dark clouds began to roll in with two red, evil eyes staring with an evil grin across its face. Twilight knew Equestria was now doomed for the Elements of Harmony were stripped from the tree. The powerful magic was now long gone.

**What ya think? Plz review and stuff but until then bye guyzz :D!**


End file.
